1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical discs, and more particularly, to an optical disc having at least two recording layers and a recording method and reproducing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compact discs (CDs) and digital versatile discs (DVDs) are representative of optical discs, and are used as information storage media. However, as production and distribution of digital contents requiring a relatively large amount of data, for example audio/video (AV) data, rapidly increase, an optical disc having a higher recording capacity is needed to record the digital contents.
To increase the recording capacity of an optical disc, two or more layers to record user data can be formed in the optical disc. However, reliable recording and reproducing operations are difficult where two or more recording layers, as opposed to one recording layer, are present. For example, in order to separately read information recorded on each recording layer, a laser beam has to be controlled more precisely for an optical disc having two or more recording layers. Furthermore, with the multi-layered optical disc, a reading error may occur more frequently due to scratches and/or stains on the disc surface.